


Just Raoul With It

by Persephatta



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Protective Raoul de Chagny, Romance, Shovel Talk, Song: Wannabe (Spice Girls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephatta/pseuds/Persephatta
Summary: "So um Erik… I don't think we uh got the full story as to how… how you and Meg became an item. I'd really love to hear it, I'm a sucker for romance."Raoul offers up his nicest, fakest smile. Beneath the table, Christine's foot nudges his own but he ignores it, focus fixed on Erik. His ex-rival regards him, coolly. Neither men blink.---Raoul looks out for his friends, so when Meg introduces her new beau, Raoul is on guard. It doesn’t help when her boyfriend turns out to be the same man who tried to break-up Raoul and Christine.
Relationships: Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Meg Giry, Gilles André/Richard Firmin, Raoul de Chagny & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny & Meg Giry, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	Just Raoul With It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, this is purely a work of fanfiction.

As the Spice Girls said: _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends._

However dubious the wording, the sentiment remains, to be a good partner one should endeavour to get along with your beloved's friends. So when Christine - the love of his life and the woman he hopes to marry one day - introduces Raoul to her best friend, Meg, he tries to make a good impression.

Meg waits until Christine is distracted then threatens to take a mallet to Raoul's balls if he ever hurts her friend. Raoul is appropriately intimidated and a little impressed, especially when a few weeks later at an arcade Meg looks him dead in the eye and proceeds to demonstrate her skill at Whack-a-Mole.

Despite her threats, the two get along amiably, spending the typical amount of time together boyfriends and best friends usually do, Christine in-between. They are a weird sort of tricycle with Raoul and Meg alternating as the third wheel. He sees Meg when he visits the flat she shares with Christine, making small talk and joining in for movie nights. There's also the occasional work-do he attends as Christine's plus-one and the bar trips he's invited to more and more frequently as he becomes better integrated within Christine's circle.

No one else broaches the shovel talk, all it takes is some good old de Chagny charm and an offer to buy the first round of drinks and he's won them over. Christine is delighted. Meg's teasing is relentless but he senses no malice behind it, instead it feels like they are sharing a joke.

Meg isn't fooled by his perfect persona. She sees him stumble dishevelled from Christine's bedroom and spill milk down himself, she laughs as he loses again at Uno while Christine smiles sweetly and assures him it's not personal, she gets drunk with him one night after a bad talk with his brother, belting karaoke together, and recording him on her phone as he drunkenly serenades a laughing Christine. Meg sees his flaws and seems to like him better for them. Raoul can relax around her, be real in a way he can only be with Christine and few others.

Raoul and Christine met as children at the beach; he rescued her scarf from the waves and became her knight-in-shining armour. The two were pen pals for a while before life got in-between, then years later they met by chance as young adults and started dating. For the beginning of their relationship Raoul was afraid of ruining the perfect image Christine had of him, scared to disappoint her like he did his family. But she sees through the illusion, loves him whole and flawed. The mermaid trades legs for a tail, the prince becomes a frog, the swan and ugly duckling are the same and both are beloved. Their relationship is not a fairytale, it is real, and all the better for it.

Raoul is in love with Christine and Meg is like her sister, which means the blonde is essentially her only living family. So Raoul makes an effort to befriend Meg and finds he likes her much better than he anticipated. Meg goes from being his girlfriend's friend to _his_ friend. Which is how he finds himself browsing through occult relics and mystical crafts in search of something the dancer will like for her birthday.

The shop is cramped and full of nightmares. It looks like the sort of place a character wanders into at the start of a horror movie before unwittingly unleashing bloody terror upon themselves and everyone they love. Raoul is definitely that white guy stereotype and takes comfort in Christine's presence beside him.

"Are you sure she wouldn't prefer earrings or something less likely to be possessed?"

Christine smiles and all the demons in hell cannot harm him with her light upon him.

"You know Meg, she likes the obscure."

"She also likes jewellery and books."

"I gave her books for Christmas. I want to get her something special."

"Special doesn't mean supernatural."

He cuts off, narrowly avoiding another of the shrunken heads which hang from the rafters. This place is not friendly to people his height.

"This is pretty." Christine holds up an ornate birdcage with nothing inside and a key in the lock. "Strange, it's empty but there's a note saying do not open."

"Respect the note, Christine."

Raoul has seen enough horror movies to know not to ignore warning signs. Christine looks doubtful but does as instructed, placing the cage where she found it. She has seen those movies too, it's Meg's go-to movie genre - that and musicals.

"Remember, whatever we purchase you have to live with in the flat," Raoul says as they examine a shelf stacked with ornamental skulls.

Christine grimaces. Raoul likes Meg but he's glad his girlfriend doesn't share her fascination with the morbid. He wouldn't have pegged the bouncing blonde ballerina as a goth given her fondness for pink and glitter but her passions range from the performing arts to the dark arts.

"Oh Raoul, look! It's perfect!"

Raoul glances at Christine's latest find, a human skull decorated in hot pink glitter. He has to concede it's very Meg.

"It's certainly obscure."

Christine picks up the skull, examining it.

"Are we presenting the gifts at the restaurant because that's going to get an interesting reaction from the wait staff."

"Oh that reminds me, I meant to say, Meg's bringing her boyfriend to dinner."

Raoul pauses. "...I didn't even realise she was dating anyone?"

"Mmhmm, they've been seeing each other for a few months but I only found out a couple of weeks ago."

It's unlike Meg to keep anything from Christine, and unlike Christine to keep anything from Raoul.

"So you've met him?"

"Yes."

An unusually clipped response from Christine.

"What is it? Do you not like him?"

Christine doesn't meet his eye. "No, I like him fine. I think he makes Meg happy."

"Oh-kaaayyy. So what's the problem."

"There's no problem," Christine chimes back too quick. "Come on, let's purchase this."

She hurries to the till with the skull. An elderly woman stands behind the counter. Raoul's not sure she was there a minute ago.

"Ah, what a lovely item you have found, the perfect gift for a friend." The woman grins at them knowingly. "But take caution, all that you see here comes at a price."

Raoul takes out his wallet. "Cash or card?"

"Card is fine."

-oOo-

Raoul doesn't get any more out of Christine about Meg's mystery man. It's suspicious she's being so tight-lipped. Raoul wouldn't make so much of it if it weren't for the guilty look which marrs Christine's perfect feature whenever he raises the subject. It has him worried.

Raoul trusts Meg to handle herself, she has been chasing off creeps trying to prey on her and Christine for longer than Raoul has been around. But behind her tough exterior, Meg has a soft heart. She tends to be drawn to the more unfortunate characters, the "bad boys" as it were. Raoul doesn't fall for the "nice guy" cliché but he thinks Meg can do much better than she usually does.

In the time he's known her, Meg's dated around but never long-term. Raoul met a few of them, he liked some better than others, a few he detested, but none ever impressed him. Meg is kind and passionate and generous with her affection. She has a lot of love to give but so many men seem to take and offer nothing in return.

Who the blonde dates is none of his business but like Christine, Meg is an only child. Raoul has sort of become her honorary big brother figure. He's been protective of her ever since he found her crying in a heap outside the flat because some pillock broke her heart and she didn't want to disturb Christine. Raoul coaxed her inside with the promise of hot chocolate and marshmallows, and held her in his arms, rubbing circles around her back until her sobs subsided. Later, he helped her cover the guy's car in glitter. A moment which cemented their friendship for life.

Raoul doesn't want to see Meg hurt again. If there's something shifty about this new guy - something Christine doesn't want to tell him - then Raoul will make sure he toes the line. Meg is not the only one who knows how to wield a mallet.

-oOo-

"Meg will be here soon," Christine declares, looking up from her phone, and the conversation around the table fizzles out. The occupants buzz with excitement.

"She's bringing her new beau, right?" Sorelli muses, taking a sip of wine.

"Has anyone met the guy?" Gilles asks and Raoul winces at the volume, sure diners at the other tables can hear him.

"Christine has, haven't you, Christine?" Cécile chimes in and all eyes go to the singer.

"I have." Christine fidgets with her napkin, refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

"You introduced them, didn't you?"

Raoul eyebrows shoot up. He hadn't known that - not that he knows anything about this mystery fellow.

"Uh, not quite…" Christine glances at him before fixing her gaze on Cécile. "I um knew him before he… before he met Meg."

Gilles leans across the table. "Tell us what's he like."

"Better than the last, I hope," Richard mutters.

"Yes, definitely, but uh before they get here, you should… um… you should know…" Christine hurries over her words, looking at each of them in turn. "Just don't… don't stare too much… okay?"

"Stare?" Gilles murmurs, voicing the question they are all wondering.

A sense of foreboding sinks within Raoul, like a rock dropped in a pond.

"Hush! Here they come… MEG!"

Christine jumps from her seat, springing upon her friend, and effectively blocking Raoul's view of Meg and the mystery man beside her. A chorus of " _Happy Birthday!_ " sweeps around the table and Meg releases Christine, stepping forward with a big grin on her face.

As she moves, her companion comes into view. Raoul stiffens, as if some cold phantom hand yanked him upwards by a noose.

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Erik."

There's a pause as those at the table take in the man in front them, the left side of his face concealed behind a half mask, before remembering Christine's warning not to stare and hurry to cover their slip with friendly greetings and how-do-you-do's.

Raoul turns to Christine as she settles back into her seat, meeting his gaze with a look of guilt. He knows she knows they will be talking about this later. Why she thought it better not to mention her best friend and flatmate is now dating the man who nearly broke up Raoul and Christine, with professions of love to the latter, he's not sure, but he intends to find out.

Meg and Erik take their seats between Cécile and Gilles and the conversation sparks up.

"So Erik," Cécile flashes a saccharine smile. "How did you and Meg get together?"

"Would you like the full story or the abridged version?" Erik answers in that chocolate smooth voice of his.

"The full story, definitely," Raoul says through gritted teeth.

Erik turns to Raoul, those all-seeing eyes that can cut a man straight to the soul fixing on him with razor focus. Raoul tries not to squirm as the dissection begins, shooting back daggers. If the others pick up on the tension, no one comments - not even Gilles.

"Can we please order some drinks first," Meg intercedes with her singsong voice. "It's my birthday and I demand alcohol!"

"Cheers to that!" Gilles raises his beer and glugs it down.

Erik looks at Meg and his sharp-angled features soften. The change surprises Raoul, he feels as if he is looking at someone new - a mask sliding into place or a guard being lifted.

Erik kisses Meg's hand, like one of those knights from an old-fashioned movie. "As milady wishes."

Meg giggles and Cécile coos. Even the steely Sorelli melts ever so slightly at the gesture. Richard rolls his eyes

"Not another one," Gilles groans, not in a nasty way. "It's hard enough with Prince Charming over here," he gestures to Raoul, "How are ordinary blokes like Dicky and I supposed to measure up with you two Romeos setting the bar so impossibly high."

Sorelli scoffs. "Seriously, Gilles, don't make your inadequacies other people's problems."

Gilles opens his mouth like he's about to protest when Erik's focus turns on him and he goes quiet. Raoul feels a slither of sympathy for his friend - he knows how it feels to be under that scrutinising stare, the rug pulled from under your feet, all your loose threads exposed to be ripped apart - but he also can't help his amusement as Erik drawls:

"Try stretching."

Laughter rolls round the table and Gilles shakes it off with a grin. The conversation flows much the same, light and merry. If Raoul is quieter than usual, no one remarks. Christine sometimes glances at him but Raoul is an old hat at offering fake smiles and giving the answers people want to hear.

He watches Erik, waiting for any crack in the facade. As the newcomer, Erik mostly observes the friends, speaking when addressed, and throwing in the occasional quip where there's an opening. It's annoying how charismatic he is, swaying the others to his side. It baffles Raoul how easily Meg and Christine seem to have forgiven his past indiscretions.

It's not until their food arrives that conversation circles back around to Meg and Erik. Raoul has been waiting for it. He has been careful with his remarks, putting on a show to hide his true feelings. He doesn't want to cause a scene, not on Meg's birthday, but he's dying to know how Erik went from declaring eternal love to Christine to dating her best friend. Raoul smells a rat and for Meg's sake it better be the goulash Richard ordered.

"We met through Christine, actually," Meg swipes a fry from Erik's plate and pops it into her mouth. "...officially, anyway."

Erik looks at her with a mix of exasperation and fondness. Raoul is unsettled.

"Erik was my music teacher," Christine explains as if it were so simple.

The full story is this… Erik approached Christine after hearing her sing at her father's funeral. Erik explained he was a music teacher and could help her voice achieve its full potential. Christine believed him a friend of her father so immediately trusted him. In actual fact, Erik just frequented funerals and never knew Gustave Daaé, something he didn't explain until much later. The whole business sounded shady to Raoul but the results spoke for themselves. Christine's singing vastly improved under Erik's tutelage and soon she was being cast into lead roles at the opera house.

It was around this time Raoul re-entered Christine's life and the two began dating. Erik didn't like Raoul, complaining to Christine and sneering at the other man whenever their paths crossed. At first Christine assumed Erik believed Raoul a distraction from her career, but her teacher soon made it clear he was in love with her.

Distressed by this revelation, Christine tried to let him down gently whilst preserving their friendship, but Erik wouldn't listen. He sent her love letters and roses, growing more impassioned at her denial and blaming Raoul for their divide. Eventually Christine ended their lessons, attempting to put distance between them.

She never took out a restraining order despite Raoul's suggesting it, though he knew Erik had continued to visit her at the flat and the theatre. Christine pitied Erik, hoping they might remain friends. Raoul didn't like it but to give Erik credit, he did at last back off after Christine gave him a resounding no.

Or so they thought. Now here he is again on the arm of her best friend.

"You must be very good," Gilles says to Erik, "Christine is a marvellous singer."

"Christine's talent is her own, I merely gave her the encouragement to unlock her gifts" Erik replies, looking down at the table.

Raoul frowns at the show of modesty. He remembers the man singing a different tune before.

"And is that what you do, you're a music teacher?" Sorelli inquires.

"On occasion, I am a musician and composer, among other things."

"You are among good company, we are all performers here," Gilles delights, "Except Dicky, who is a boring banker." Richard glares at him, unnoticed, "And Raoul, who is a fancy big shot lawyer but that's sort of a performance too."

"Which is why the first round of drinks are on Dicky and Raoul because they have the largest paychecks," Meg declares, winking at Raoul.

He tips his glass to her in salute. "As the birthday girl commands."

The conversation once again moves away from the new couple and Raoul can't hold his tongue much longer. He has to say something.

"I'm sorry," he interrupts whatever Richard was saying about the stock market, "So um Erik… I don't think we uh got the full story as to how… how you and Meg became an item. I'd _really_ love to hear it, I'm a sucker for romance."

Raoul offers up his nicest, fakest smile. Beneath the table, Christine's foot nudges his own but he ignores it, focus fixed on Erik. His ex-rival regards him, coolly. Neither men blink.

It's Meg who answers.

"Nothing so romantic. I ran into Erik a few months back and invited him to have coffee with me."

"She means literally" Erik interjects. "She _literally_ ran into me and only bought me coffee to make up for the one she spilt all over me."

That… sounds like Meg.

"Let's just say things got _steamy_ pretty quick," Meg grins and finger-guns.

"I had to throw away that shirt." Erik states, dryly, but there's warmth behind it.

"Yeah ya did."

Erik pinches his brow. "You're giving your friends the wrong impression."

"Yes, the actual relationship was something of a slow burn, but oh did it burn," Meg declares, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck and smooching him on the cheek.

The half of Erik's face that is visible goes a deep red. Raoul almost regrets asking and is glad when Cécile speaks up.

"Wait, so Christine didn't introduce you?"

"Not properly," Meg asserts. "But we knew of each other."

As Christine's best friend and flatmate Meg was aware of the unwanted suitor and saw all the gifts Christine received. She expressed similar concerns to Raoul, both of them shared an unspoken vow to protect Christine from all harm, and it was evident this business with Erik was upsetting the singer. Raoul believed Meg would side with him over Erik but he guesses she didn't have the same reasons to dislike the man.

For a second, Raoul considers how he would have behaved if their roles had been reversed. If Christine chose Erik instead of Raoul. Would he have fought so earnestly for her love? In RomComs the heroes have gone to similar lengths if not further to woo their leading lady. Some might be won over by Erik's show of devotion, it all depends on perspective.

Raoul is quiet after that, no follow-up questions. He still doesn't trust the man but he's willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. That doesn't mean Raoul won't be watching. Whether or not this is some scheme to win Christine, if Erik steps even one foot out of line Raoul will ensure he rues the day he ever toyed with Meg Giry's heart.

-oOo-

Cécile gives Meg make-up for her birthday while Sorelli presents her with a set of black bath bombs that will make it look like she is summoning a demon while she bathes. Richard and Gilles gift her a pair of sparkling earrings, for which the banker most likely paid.

Meg loves the hot pink glitter skull Christine and Raoul present her and dubs it Yo _rad_.

Erik's gift is last but the most cherished. Meg gasps when she opens the little box, revealing the gold necklace inside; an intricate pendant in the shape of an anatomically correct heart. It is beautifully crafted and Meg immediately has Erik put it on her. There is something very intimate about the way Erik brushes Meg's hair aside and places the necklace around her throat.

Raoul looks away and catches Christine's gaze. He smiles at her through tight-lips.

The wait staff bring over the cake and they all sing as Meg blows out her candles, then there is the group photo to pose for, and the cake slices divided between them. When the bill comes, Erik surprises everyone by offering to pay for the whole meal.

"Aren't you a musician?" Cécile goggles.

"Among other things," Erik responds, a slight upturn to his lips.

"Oh, no, there's no need for that," Christine protests.

"Truly, no need," Raoul frowns, trying not to make this a matter of pride.

"Yeah, don't worry, Dicky's paying for me anyway," Gilles puts in.

"Now, let's hear the man out…" Richard begins.

Meg places a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "That's very sweet of you Erik but I think it's better if we share it."

It's agreed everyone will pay for themselves (and respective partners) and Erik covers Meg's share - of course the birthday girl doesn't pay! His ploy - and Raoul has no doubt it was one - to further ingratiate himself to the others appears successful and they spill out onto the street, chatting and laughing like old friends.

Christine's fingers entwine with Raoul's, their hands fitting together like they were made for each other. It is jarring to see Meg mirror the action with Erik; it is good the musician has such long legs, he can keep pace with Meg as she skips down the pavement. Raoul deliberately slows his steps until there is enough distance between them and the others, then he faces Christine.

"Why didn't you tell me Erik was Meg's mystery man?"

Christine sighs. "Meg asked me not to, I'm sorry."

Raoul straightens. "She didn't want me to know?"

"She didn't um… I think she didn't want you to show up ready for a fight."

Raoul winces. He doesn't think of himself as temperamental - he's probably held Meg back from more fights than he's participated in - but there is venom in his bite and he can be overprotective of the people he cares about.

He grimaces. "I don't like it. I don't trust him."

Christine chews on her bottom lip. "I think he genuinely cares about Meg."

"He hasn't made any move towards you?"

"No! He's barely been around me. I only found out about them recently. I don't think… um… I don't think Erik would do something like that…"

"Hmm."

Erik certainly seems smitten with the blonde ballerina. Doesn't make it any less strange to witness.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Christine says, reading his thoughts.

"So weird!" He is relieved he's not alone in the feeling, it dislodges some of the weight from him.

"But they're also kind of… cute." Christine grins, impishly.

"Argh! I guess... but mostly weird."

"Mostly weird," Christine agrees and leans in to kiss him.

"OI LOVEBIRDS! KEEP UP!"

They pull apart, turning to see the others, some distance off, waiting for them. Gilles is the one who shouted and Raoul flips him off.

"Like you and Dicky aren't as bad," Christine quips back as they rejoin the others. Her sass is rare and all the more treasured for it.

Gilles looks like he wants to respond but can't think of anything clever. Richard claps his shoulder, a half-hearted consolation.

"Come on, let's go already!" Meg exclaims, bouncing on her toes. "I'm in the mood for dancing… romancing…"

She raises hers and Erik's arms above her head and twirls. Erik helps her spin, watching with amused affection.

Definitely weird.

"We still haven't decided on a club," Cécile points out.

"We're going to _Phantom_ ," Meg chirps, looping her arm around Erik's.

"Isn't that place super exclusive?" Richard muses.

Erik offers another half smile. "Don't worry, I know the owner."

-oOo-

Turns out, Erik _is_ the owner. The bouncer takes one look at the masked man and steps aside.

"But you're a musician!" Gilles shouts over the noise.

"Among other things."

Raoul doesn't know what to make of this man, there is more to him than first appears.

Meg laughs and drags her boyfriend onto the dancefloor. Erik looks uncomfortable amongst the mass of writhing bodies but relaxes into Meg's embrace, her arms around his shoulders, his hand on her waist. They look happy, two silhouettes melding into one under the shifting spectrum of the strobe lights.

Raoul looks away and attempts to forget his concerns, focusing on his wonderful girlfriend and having fun with his friends. For the most part, he succeeds. Christine's body against his and her wandering hands definitely helps, as does the steady flow of alcohol.

He is letting loose and gearing into party mode when Meg corners him at the bar.

"Buy me a birthday drink?"

Raoul chuckles. "Of course, what would you like?"

Meg chooses something colourful with an unusual name and a lot of alcohol. It comes with a swirly straw and a cocktail umbrella, which she places behind her ear.

Raoul relaxes against the bar counter. "You having a good birthday?"

"The best!" She slurps her drink. "Hey, so I know you're freaking out about Erik."

Raoul almost slides off the bar. "Wh- n- uh- hmm…"

Meg giggles and brushes their shoulders together. "It's alright, I know it's a shock and I can guess what you're thinking but seriously I wouldn't be with Erik if I thought he was into Christine, we've had this conversation, I'm no one's consolation prize. Honestly he seemed so sincerely surprised by his feelings for me… it's real, Raoul… what he feels for me… what I feel for him… it's never been like this with anyone…"

Her gaze is steady, her smile effervescent. "I like him, Raoul… _really_ like him."

Meg has always dazzled but now it's as if Raoul can see the joy fizzing through her like a sparkler on fireworks night. He hopes she doesn't burn out.

"He makes you happy?"

"Yes, so, so happy, it's absurd."

Raoul smiles. "I can't ask for more than that… not that I get a say, it's your life."

She tilts her head onto his shoulder. "You're an important part of my life too, Raoul. I appreciate you looking out for me."

Warmth settles inside Raoul and he lifts his glass. "To friendship?"

"To friendship!" Meg grins and they clink glasses.

Raoul feels lighter after their exchange. He trusts Meg's instincts. God knows Erik will have hell to pay if he ever breaks the blonde's heart. It's the sort of messed up situation he would expect from the soap operas Christine and he are shamefully addicted to but so long as everyone is honest and happy, Raoul can't complain.

The group begins to break apart. Sorelli goes off with a woman she's been flirting with all night and Gilles and Richard disappear somewhere Raoul doesn't want to know. Meg, Christine, and Cécile form a circle dancing around each other, and Raoul is content to stand on the sidelines and let the girls have their fun.

He doesn't expect Erik to join him and is alarmed when he notices the man at the bar beside him. Raoul looks down at his drink, internally panicking. What does one say to your ex romantic rival now dating the woman who is like a sister to you?

"I want to apologise for my behaviour towards you, Raoul."

Raoul's brain screeches to a halt, like a needle jolting off a record.

Well… he wasn't expecting that.

"Uh…"

"I was unkind towards you. I tried to come between you and Christine when I should have respected her feelings. I regret my actions."

"Um…" Raoul fumbles for words, overwhelmed and confused, "I uh… I appreciate the apology… um… I admit I didn't have a good impression of you…" he winces, "I mean… um…"

"It's alright, I understand," Erik tips his head and swirls his glass. "I took things too far. I regret my actions and am sorry for any pain I caused you and Christine. I am trying to be better."

"About you and Meg…"

Raoul is taken aback by the smile that blooms across Erik's face (the side that is visible).

"Meg is… _strange_ , I never saw her coming… when we first met I didn't understand what she wanted from me… what she saw in me… her faith seemed misplaced, but now… I want to be the man she believes I am… I want to deserve her."

Erik stops abruptly and takes a long swig of alcohol. Raoul reads the signs of discomfort, how he hunches his shoulders, folding in on himself. He has revealed more than he intended but Raoul is glad for it.

"Good. Meg deserves the world."

"I would give her the moon and stars."

"No," Raoul narrows his eyes at Erik, "Not pretty words and nonsense, it has to be real. Give her love, give her support, give her strength, these are the things that matters, give her these."

"Yes," Erik swallows, "I will, I swear it."

Raoul nods and tries to school his delicate features into something menacing. "And if you ever hurt her I will run you down with my very expensive car and use all my legal expertise to sue you for damages."

Erik looks more amused than intimated but Raoul tells himself he is putting on a brave front, the man is shaking on the inside.

"I was hard on you before, Raoul. I thought you an insolent slave to fashion- "

"Hey! Just because I have style- "

"- _but_ you are more worthy than I realised. I am thankful Christine is with someone who loves her as much as you clearly do. You are good together."

Raoul flounders for a response, pride and awkwardness coming to head. Damn this man is good with words.

Before he can stammer out something dumb, a disturbance - or perhaps his senses are just attuned to trouble - draws his attention.

His stomach rolls as he spots the women surrounded by a group of men, who all resemble the entitled rich pricks Raoul went to school with. Christine is huddled up against Meg, who gnashes her teeth at the men. Raoul can practically hear the jokes about feisty blondes. Worst of all is Cécile caught between two of the blokes, looking distressed as she tries to dislodge their hands.

Raoul is charging through the crowd before he is conscious of it, spurred by the instinct to protect. He doesn't check if Erik is following though he's sure the other man is; his gaze remains fixed on the awful scene unfolding before him. Though his pace is brisk, his progress feels sluggish. There are too many people between him and his friends.

He watches as the men laugh, one attempts to pull Christine from Meg. The panic Raoul sees on his girlfriend's face has him shoving through bodies to reach her. Christine should never look like that.

Meg whirls to bark at the offender and the creep behind her uses the opportunity to squeeze her ass. Meg stiffens. Raoul sees it coming before it happens. Fury overtakes Meg's expression and she spins, slapping the man across the face.

The oaf staggers back, crying out. His friends look on, startled, their smiles gone. Christine stomps on the foot of her captor and slips their clutches, hurrying to Cécile's aid. Meg glares at the pack, shifting into a fighting stance. To Raoul, who knows of her extensive training in self-defence and how dirty she fights, Meg is ferocious, but to these drunk buffoons she is just a tinsy blonde with attitude.

Raoul knows what comes next. The creep Meg slapped lurches forward, all previous humour vanished, face morphing into something ugly.

"BITCH!"

The man lunges at Meg and Raoul slides in-between them, in time to catch his fist, throwing off the man's momentum and causing him to once again stumble.

"That's no way to treat a lady."

He is aware of Christine behind him, gripping his jacket - protecting his back or preparing to pull him from harm. He hears Meg confront the men who still have a hold on Cécile.

"Leave her alone!"

"We're just having some fun," one of the men retorts. "Aren't we?"

He directs this at Cécile who is on the brink of tears and Raoul wants to spirit her somewhere safe and also smash the man's face through a table.

"Whatever fun you think you are having it is over now." Erik materialises behind the men, arms folded, looking like some dark avenger. "Let the girl go and leave this establishment."

"Whoa, it isn't Halloween."

"I ain't going to be bossed around by some masked freak."

Raoul thinks the approaching security team is a compelling enough reason to leave but the men don't notice. The one who tried to hit Meg advances on Raoul, chest puffed out.

"Let's take this outside pretty boy."

Raoul thinks there's a lot to unpack there. "Alright, you go outside and I'll follow."

A scuffle behind him distracts Raoul. Meg kicks one of Cécile's attackers in the shin, causing him to fumble. It is that moment Gilles and Richard emerge on the scene, slamming into the assailants and wrestling them away from the others. Christine and Meg yank Cécile free, hugging the shaken woman between them.

It is a mistake to turn his back and Christine's shriek of "Raoul!" is all the warning he gets before he's knocked to the ground. Raoul raises his arms, blocking the sloppy punches this drunken idiot throws at him.

Then his attacker is lifted off him, Erik holds him by the back of his shirt. Raoul is surprised by the musician's strength but welcomes the intervention. The man flails and tries to lash out at Erik but his grip holds firm.

Security rushes in and apprehends the culprits. The men shout and struggle as they are hauled towards the exit. A crowd has formed around them, some of them have their phones out, while others are still dancing, none of them intervene.

"Raoul!" Christine kneels beside him, cradling his face and checking him over. "Are you alright?"

He opens his mouth to reassure her when the last man tears from Erik's clutches, smacking him in the face. The half mask goes flying, landing somewhere amongst the stomping feet.

There's a ripple through the crowd, a few people scream, around them cameras flash. Raoul glimpses the disfigurement, gruesome scarring and mangled flesh, before Erik curls in on himself, shielding his face with his hands, like a frightened animal.

Meg is there, like a guardian angel, wrapping her arms around him and letting him tuck his face into her neck, golden curls shielding him from the stares. She guides them through the crowd, escaping to one of the back rooms.

The friends hesitate, exchanging startled glances, then Christine stands and proceeds after them. Raoul follows suit and is aware of Richard and Gilles behind him, Cécile wedged safely between them.

As he goes Raoul glimpses something on the ground, the strobe lights reflecting off it. Erik's mask, he realises and scoops to pick it up, narrowly avoiding being tread on. The mask is battered but not broken and Raoul catches up to the others.

They are allowed through to the staff section of the nightclub, ending up in a private lounge. Erik reclines on one of the couches, Meg in his lap, already wearing a new half mask. This one is black. He seems to have calmed compared to the feral fear he showed on the dancefloor. There is still a tension in his shoulders but it eases as Meg combs a hand through his hair.

Raoul slides the old mask onto the coffee table between them, meeting Erik's gaze. Silence hangs in the air, the group uncertain of how to continue after what has transpired.

Raoul's focus flips to Meg, he serves her a dry smile, "Trust you to find trouble on your birthday."

"It's a talent." Her eyes glitter as she leans into Erik, nuzzling his neck.

"Sorelli will be mad she missed this," Christine adds and just like that, any awkwardness is dispelled, the previous banter restored.

They linger in the backroom, laughing and chatting as they did before. But the hour is late and they are all a little shaken, adrenaline starting to subside.

Richard and Gilles offer to escort Cécile home, the colour has not yet fully returned to the dancer's cheeks. They say their goodbyes, wishing Meg a happy birthday then head off home, leaving the four of them alone in the street.

It dawns on Raoul they may all be returning to the flat together and he squirms in his shoes, the night air pressing in on them. While he is slowly coming round to the idea of Erik being a fixture in their lives - which he feels is exceptional progress considering he only found out earlier this evening - Raoul is not ready to face the realities of the masked man's relationship with Meg.

She is like his sister and while the thin walls between her and Christine's bedrooms means he is not as oblivious to her sex life as he would prefer, throwing Erik into the mix is altogether too much.

He is contemplating how to suggest to Christine they go back to his place without making his discomfort obvious to all when Meg speaks.

"Thank you for a lovely birthday, guys. Sorry about your face, Raoul."

Now that he thinks about it, his face does feel a tad sore. He supposes he wasn't able to block all of his attacker's punches.

He waves his hand, dismissing the issue. "It wasn't your fault. Sorry if it ruined your night."

"No, are you kidding, I had a great time! You guys are the best friends a girl could have!"

She springs at them, ensnaring Christine and him in one of her classic bone-crushing hugs. Erik stands on the sidelines, awkwardly.

Meg pulls back with a smile that reminds Raoul of Christmas lights.

"Thank you for your wonderful presents. I adore Yorad. Will you take them back to the flat for me?"

"You're not coming with us?" Christine asks and Raoul holds his breath.

"Nope, Erik and I are going to his place."

"Oh thank god," Raoul gushes out before he can think better.

The others stare at him. Raoul realises what he's said and stares back, unable to summon any excuse.

"Well…" Christine begins, trying to save them all from the awkwardness her boyfriend has created, "Have fun."

Meg looks Raoul straight in the eye and smirks. "Oh, we will."

Raoul attempts to physically communicate to Meg how much he hates her. Judging by the way her smile widens, he succeeds.

"I enjoyed our evening together," Erik says, nodding to Raoul and Christine.

Raoul never thought he would be grateful for Erik.

"We had a lovely time," Christine smiles.

Meg and Christine throw themselves into another hug.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Raoul meets Erik's gaze and realises this is his cue.

"Uhh…" he holds out his hand, "It was… um… _nice_ …meeting you… again… Erik."

He grimaces internally, hoping he didn't come across as pained as he feels. From the wince that flits across the other man's face, he assumes it was as bad as he feared.

"Yes…" Erik shakes his hand, stiffly, "We should… do it again sometime…?"

It comes out more as a question and Raoul is consoled to see the other man is just as unsure and uncomfortable as he.

A genuine smile tugs at Raoul's lips. "Yeah, we should."

-oOo-

**Several Years Later**

Raoul scowls at Erik over the kitchen counter. "Did you have to be so loud?"

Erik grins that stupid half smile of his. "There were no complaints my side."

"Both you and Meg need to respect it is good manners not to keep your hosts awake with your raucous screwing."

"I prefer lovemaking."

"I prefer peace and quiet."

Erik chuckles and reaches for the coffee jug.

Raoul bats his hand away. "You don't deserve coffee!"

Erik tuts. "Denying your guests, such poor manners."

"Bad guests get bad manners."

"You are in a foul mood this morning, Raoul, wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Raoul waves the butter knife at him. "I will stab you."

"Christine would never condone such violence in her home."

"My wife is asleep, she will never have to know."

Erik mimes clutching his heart. "And here I thought we were such good friends."

"We're not friends. You're my good friend's boyfriend. You were only invited to our wedding because you were Meg's plus one. We're begrudging acquaintances at best."

That isn't true but Raoul is cranky when he's sleep deprived and Erik brings out the worst in him.

"You are wrong."

Raoul huffs at the other man's show of nonchalance and leans forward on the countertop.

"Oh am I?"

"Yes," the musician is insufferably smug, "I'm your good friend's _fiancé_."

His death grip on the countertop is all that stops Raoul from keeling over, the wind knocked out of him.

" _What_?"

"Sorry if Meg and I disturbed your domestic bliss last night but you understand the cause for celebration."

Where has the floor gone? Raoul is sure their kitchen had a floor. He should speak with Christine, she will know.

From upstairs there is a shriek of delight and it shocks Raoul from his stupor. Meg must have announced the news to Christine.

"You proposed to Meg?"

"I intended it to be more romantic, I had it all planned out, but she found the ring."

That sounds like Meg.

"And she said yes?"

"She did."

Joy spills across the other man's face, so brilliant in its purity it is a wonder he managed to conceal it for so long. Raoul's head spins, laughter bubbles up in his throat and he slides around the counter, shaking the other man's hand and slapping him on the back.

"Erik! Congratulations! That's wonderful!"

"Mmm, it is rather," Erik helps himself to coffee. "So all is forgiven?"

Raoul remembers his previous bad mood and glares. "No, I still hate you."

The corner of Erik's lip twitches. "Ah, that makes my next question a bit awkward."

"What question?"

Erik takes a sip of coffee and lowers the mug, eyes twinkling.

"Will you be my best man?"

**Author's Note:**

> Raoul seems under-appreciated in the Phandom. He was literally willing to die for Christine to be free. He is the dashing heroic type with noble intentions and few braincells. He deserves more positive representation.
> 
> Anyway as a Meg/Erik shipper I was enamoured with the idea of Raoul and Erik having to put up with each other as a result of Christine and Meg's friendship. This isn't quite the double date scenario I initially pictured but the potential is there.
> 
> Apologies if any of the characters are too OOC. This was just a bit of fun.


End file.
